Many of today's modern personal computers have memory expansion capabilities. Typically, sockets are provided on a motherboard of a computer system into which memory expansion cards may be plugged. The expansion of a computer's memory by "plugging in" additional memory expansion cards into these sockets is limited both by the actual number of memory card sockets located on the motherboard and the amount of physical space available for memory expansion on the motherboard. Often times a computer system has only four connector sockets on the motherboard capable of supporting add in memory. Thus, in this typical computer system memory expansion is limited.
Besides being limited by the number of available sockets, expansion of memory by addition of memory cards is also limited by the physical space available within the computer housing. For instance, in laptop type computers, the amount of physical space on the motherboard can be extremely limited due to demand for decrease in size of the overall unit. Also, addition of memory into desktop computers is difficult due to high speed memory bus architectures that can exceed the capabilities of current memory card connectors.